<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Remember You by ackermancrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488995">I Will Remember You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermancrows/pseuds/ackermancrows'>ackermancrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eremin AU Week, Eremin Week, M/M, Short One Shot, They love each other so much, This hurts me, ereminweek2021, farewell, it's the aot universe but modified, night beach date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermancrows/pseuds/ackermancrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Farewell prompt: Due to Eren's titan powers, he only has two weeks left. This is Armin's goodbye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twitter Eremin Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Remember You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+maia+because+she+gave+me+the+idea">my friend maia because she gave me the idea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this AU, the eldians and marleyans war never existed (yet). They got rid of the titans on the island and they never crossed the sea. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense if you think about it too much BUT JUST LET ME BE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'So… how much do you have left?'</p><p>The tears were already rolling down Armin’s eyes while he was asking that question. He could not believe that he was going to lose Eren. Of course he knew from years ago that the day was going to come sooner than later. However, the pain was too much now that that reality was so close.</p><p>'Two weeks…'</p><p>Eren took Armin’s hands between his and caressed them with his thumb. He felt so much pain too. Not because he was going to die, he was prepared for that; he was hurt because he was going to lose Armin. He wouldn’t be able to feel him again: his hands touching his, caressing his hair, holding his face… It would be gone forever too soon. </p><p>'Armin, please, don’t cry for me now. I’m still here… Come.'</p><p>Eren took Armin in his arms and held him for as long as he could, leaving lots of kisses on top of his head. He remembered everything they had gone through and his eyes got visibly wet. Because of Eren’s titan shifter nature he was destined to die thirteen years after his first transformation. Both of them knew, both of them were prepared… However, now it was too much to bare. </p><p>'Eren…' Armin was capable to speak after some minutes, still sobbing a little bit. 'We have to make these two weeks the best of our lives.'</p><p>Eren smiled big and tightened the hug around the blond boy.</p><p>'Of course we will, Armin. I promise.'</p><p>Now that they had seen the ocean and they could live outside the walls, their lives were much more relaxed and they could do anything they wanted. Armin distanced himself from Eren just a little so he could look into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes he had always loved.</p><p>'Let’s go to the beach.'</p><p>'Now? It’s already dark outside…'</p><p>'I know, I just… I want to spend every single minute with you.'</p><p>Eren smiled fondly, running his fingers along Armin’s hair and tucking it behind his ears.</p><p>'Okay, let’s go.'</p><p>He placed a kiss on the other’s forehead and took his hand. They left the house where they were living with Mikasa and Sasha and started walking to the bay. It was approximately ten minutes by foot so they wanted to enjoy the walk, in silence, firmly grasping each other’s hand. When they arrived there, Armin started running towards the sea with a happy expression on his face. He turned to Eren, waiting for him, and the taller one smiled fondly before running after Armin and hugging him so tightly they both fell into the water. They started laughing when they came out again and Eren suddenly stopped, looking into Armin’s eyes. He loved the boy so much it almost seemed like it hurt right in his chest. Some seconds passed when Armin asked with a smile.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'I love you so much… I love you, I love you, I love you', Eren repeated while he held Armin in his arms again.</p><p>With his head against Eren’s chest, Armin smiled even though the sadness was invading his body.</p><p>'I love you.' He paused for some seconds and continued talking. 'I’m gonna miss you…'</p><p>'Shh. Don’t say that. I’m still here. I’m here...' Eren tightened the hug even more. His eyes got really wet and even some tears started to fall. However, even though it hurt knowing he would be gone two weeks from now, he was also happy to be able to have those last moments with the love of his life. He let Armin go a little, looked into his eyes and whispered: 'You are the best thing that ever happened to me.' Armin’s eyes sparkled at those words and smiled with a glimpse of melancholy. Eren took the other’s face in his hands and gently kissed his lips, very softly and slowly, to let him know how much he loved the blond boy. </p><p>After some minutes, Armin separated himself from the tall boy’s lips and looked him in the eyes. He was fondly in love with him, so much that his heart could explode at any time. </p><p>'Even if you are no longer here, I promise I will always remember you, and you will always have my heart, Eren.'</p><p>Eren couldn’t stop himself from crying at those words, they felt like knives right to his chest because he knew deep down that Armin would never let himself fall in love again. Eren wanted him to be happy, but Armin didn’t want to love anyone else. However, as Eren hugged him he wished for the other to be happy someday again without him. 'You’ll be okay', he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>